


DreamSMP Theories

by G_wen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst probably, Cannon Dream is a manipulative bastard, Character Death, Character Study, DreamSMP - Freeform, DreamSMP Theories, I love them all, I need someone to talk to, LMAO, Minecraft, Not a fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Subscribe to Technoblade, but I still love him, my thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_wen/pseuds/G_wen
Summary: I just had a talk with my sister about what might happen next on the dreamsmp and I honestly need to talk about it.Dream is a master manipulator and I will die on this hill.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Introduction: Hi!

**Author's Note:**

> hi

Hi I am G_wen and I have no one to talk to so I'm here. 

Anyways I am not a fanfic writer, and I do have plans for makin one soon, it's a Zuko/MHA crossover fanfic and Imma be honest I think It won't happen for a couple of years, so sorry for those who have been waiting for one. I suggest you keep searching or to make your own! 

Anyways, yes I am part of the DreamSMP fandom, and in love with block men, what about it?


	2. Dream The Fucking Mastermind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theory 1: Dream INTENTIONALLY splitting Tommy and Tubbo apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look- I never said my theories were unique or anything.

Ok I know it's obvious, of COURSE Dream is splitting them apart. I still think some people might think that Dream isn't intentionally doing this! I mean maybe he isn't, but maybe he IS! 

Look, during exile day Tubbo was already hesitant to declare war on Dream and as he was preparing to declare it, Dream sensed his hesitation and gave Tubbo a little push, gave Tubbo a reason to choose the more logical approach. Dream buttering up Tubbo wasn't the reason why Tubbo chose to exile Tommy, it was more of a reminder to Tubbo and a warning on who exactly he was going to declare war against. That's when Tubbo realized that declaring war on Dream would be the worst idea he could ever make. So he chose to exile Tommy. Ensuring the safety of the nation. Dream telling Tubbo how he's the greatest president L'Manberg has ever had really solidifies how fucking smart cannon Dream is. He's ALWAYS 3 steps ahead of everyone else. And even if he isn't, he's SCARILY good at improvising on the spot. 

For example, I think that Dream made a bigger deal of George's burnt house than anyone else, he saw it as an opportunity to finally get rid of Tommy, or to at least get him far away from his allies. Tommy has a LOT of allies, AND he was the vice president of L'Manberg. He had power. So Dream had to weaken, separate, and isolate him. Right now Tommy is at his most vulnerable.

Vulnerable for what? For Dream's manipulation!!! 

Anyways now that Dream has separated Tommy from his most trustworthy ally- Tubbo -he gets to tell him lies, or at least imply some things and let Tommy fill in the blanks. 

Can I just say for a second, Dream told Tommy they were FRIENDS (In the DreamSMP storyline). FRIENDS!?! They're enemies. Why is Dream spending time with Tommy!? He's also rubbing Tommy's exile into his face! Destroying his armor and Weapons right in front of him. Cannon Dream is an asshole! 

When Dream yelled at Tommy with so much anger, I think part of that was Cannon Dream's real anger (Not Really Dream, I'm talking about the character here) and some part of it was an act, to show just how dangerous Dream can be when angry, he's smart. Intimidate the enemy (his angry outburst) give Tubbo 2 terrible choices (one of which separates his enemies) and to remove any "weaknesses" he has. His attachment to Spirit. This is one of the reasons why Dream is so much more powerful than Tommy. Dream is willing to let go of things that get in his way, (although maybe too easily). Tommy can't use Spirit the way Dream uses his disks. Tommy needs to learn to let go. Dream is the puppet-master, Tommy the marionette, and the disks are the strings that let's Dream have control over Tommy. So yes, the disks represent power, but they also represent control over Tommy. That power is Tommy's power and has now become Dream's source of power. 

Well one of Dream's sources of power. 

Back to my "Separation Theory". Dream is also able to be alone with Tubbo too. When he went to L'Manberg and recognized it as a state, Quackity caught on pretty early that Dream is being disingenuous. Which I think is mostly true.

During today's stream Dream implied to Tommy that his friends didn't really care about him. I think he said something about how they didn't say hi, and that Tubbo isn't talking to him. He doesn't outright say it but he implies what he means so clearly. When Tommy said that the reason his friends didn't come to see him was because of the distance (which sounded like tommy was saying that to himself), he suggested to build a fast road in the nether so his friends can easily visit him. Dream decided to help him by building a portal instead. Dream did this because he KNEW that wasn't the reason why Tommy's friends didn't come visit him. It was because they were guilty, especially Tubbo. Dream didn't try to reassure Tommy with this knowledge, instead he implied that the reason people weren't visiting tommy is because they don't care. Which is far from the truth. Dream is trying to destroy their friendship, or at least trying to make it brittle. 

Maybe Dream wants them to fight and their fighting would cause destruction in L'Manberg. Or something. I don't know. I think Dream really is trying to make Tubbo the next Shlatt, and Tommy the next Wilbur. Especially Tommy. 

He's talking to Tommy more often, making it seem like the only person that cares for him is his enemy, (and Ghostbur). He's giving Tommy doubts. Constantly reminding Tommy of his exile, which we KNOW is really painful for Tommy. Stripping tommy of his armor and weapons, showing that Tommy is at Dream's mercy. Tommy is left to stew in his emotions, left to question things and left ALONE. Tubbo avoiding Tommy isn't helping either. The Compass might as well be mocking Tommy. He can't visit his friend, even if he has the means necessary to find him. 

Techno can maybe help him, but is reluctant to do so and instead makes fun of Tommy. (Obviously not seriously, remember I'm talking about the characters here). 

Tubbo is busy being a leader and trying not to fall for Dream's tricks. He also feels very guilty for exiling Tommy.

Dream wants Tommy dead, but I think he's finding the perfect moment to kill Tommy. Maybe trying to kill him far away from his friends, after an argument or something. So that Tubbo ends up feeling so guilty, so sad so angry that he's vulnerable for an attack or to strip Tubbo from his position as president. The more likely thing that might happen is that now everyone wants Dream dead immediately and there is a war. 

-

just found out from my sister that during today's stream Tommy was actually seeing illusions of Tubbo..... Tubbo wasn't actually there it was him seeing illusions. Isolation can do a lot to someone. So Tommy is currently going insane. He's now even more vulnerable of getting manipulated

-

Maybe Dream might kill Tubbo instead. Tommy is exiled and can't do anything, he might not even know about a war between L'Manberg and Dream until it's too late. Tubbo could be dead by then, maybe Dream kills Tubbo when he's on his way to visit Tommy. Who knows. That could be Tommy's breaking point, Tubbo doesn't even get the chance to apologize or explain anything to Tommy.

And Dream? Well he's known for his "intelligence" for a reason. I think that cannon dream is a psycopath or something. He's calm and collected, but he just seems so....wack. lmao. Like he's insane and enjoys seeing Tommy suffer. 

Sooner or later Tommy might see illusions of Dream instead.

Tommy is probably close to giving up. (him looking at the Lava...) him being less vocal at Dream when it comes to destroying his weapons and armor. He seems ready to accept things now. He even said, I think, that he's bonding with Dream. 

Just imagine how powerful and terrifying Dream would seem when he tells everyone that Tommy's gone insane, or that he no longer cares for L'Manberg or something I don't know. Him looking at Tubbo and silently saying with his eyes that the reason Tommy is like that is because of him. It's Tubbo's fault he could imply..... Maybe I don't know, I could be stretching things a bit not gonna lie. I have too much free time lmao.

So yeah that's all I have to say for today lmao. I have more theories, and maybe I'll do a character study next who knows?

UPDATE: I fucking knew it, Dream that bastard omg he's such a great villain, he's now an abusive and manipulative father/mentor figure to Tommy now. Dream went to Tommy's beach party and hung out with him. Tommy got pissed that his friends didn't come to his party and Dream SABATOGED IT I KNOW IT. Dream hung out with Tommy and Tommy now feels like he only trusts Dream, who's been using him and canonically Tommy's been exiled for 13 days, now 14. That's a lot of time to spend with Tommy and feeding him lies, and basically removing Tommy's armor and weapons, making him vulnerable to Dream's manipulation. Dream gave Tommy a GIFT. A GIFT. To tommy, so Tommy feels appreciated by someone, and that Someone is DREAM!! HIS ENEMY! HE ALSO LIED TO TOMMY ABOUT TUBBO BURNING THE COMPASS- Bro I fucking love the dream smp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


End file.
